This project is concerned with the interaction of behavior and physiology in man. One study investigates behavioral procedures (relaxation and biofeedback) in the control of blood pressure in patients with high blood pressure; another study investigates the physiological mechanisms of heart rate control during exercise in normal man; two studies are designed to learn whether patients with histories of urinary of fecal incontience can be trained to become continent; one study investigate the behavioral and psychological characteristics of patients with angina pectoris who have been scheduled for coronary angiography.